New Kid At School
by Frikay
Summary: When Marik finds out he has to attend school he is mortified. He thinks its going to be the end of the world, until he meets a student at the school named Bakura. He begins to wonder if he could make his first friend, but his feelings quickly develop into something more... Abridged based personalities
1. Opening Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh or any of the characters**

****okay this is my second attempt at a story, I based the personalities on the Abridged characters in case you're wondering. Hope you like it ^ ^

* * *

**Marik's POV**

I inwardly groaned as I was rudely awakened by my new alarm clock. I sluggishly reached my arm across my bed and hit the button that would make the blasted thing shut up. I still hadn't opened my eyes, not wanting to have to get up to go to school.

Yeah, that's right. School.

I mean, Ishizu has already forced me move away from my home town, and abandon all my friends there. Well, not really friends...they bullied me and called me names and stuff but...well that's not the point! She's decided to torture me even more by forcing me to attend "school", some lame place kids are forced to go to learn.

When I asked her why she told me I needed to get a "Proper education". I'm already educated enough to speak and count! What more could I possibly need to know? Besides, who needs to be smart when you're as sexy as me, Marik Ishtar!

"Marik! I don't hear you moving up there! Get out of bed and get ready or you're going to be late!" I heard Ishizu shout from downstairs.

"Fine! Just don't expect me to be in a good frigging mood when I get down there!" I yelled back, reluctantly sliding out of bed to get dressed while grumbling to myself.

I took a look at the uniform I was expected to wear every day I was attending school. It was so _ugly_! How was I supposed to show off my good looks in this drab thing? It didn't even let me show any skin! And don't even get me started on the colour choice.

Pulling on the plain black trousers and white button up shirt I stared at the red tie that was a part of the uniform.

"How the hell do you wear this damn thing...?" I mumbled to myself, accidentally getting a knot in the red material after trying to tie it around my neck under the collar. After a few minutes of struggling I gave up, grabbed the school blazer and went to the bathroom to clean myself up a bit.

"Marik, you're going to be late! It's your first day too!" Ishizu said, sounding panicked as I casually walked down the stairs, still without my tie on.

"Ishizu how the hell do you even do a tie?" I whined while holding up the red bit of material I was expected to be able to knot properly every school day.

She groaned at how I didn't seem to care at how late I was going to be. " Here, I'll show you how to tie it." she walked around behind me, took the tie and began to knot it around my neck "pay attention Marik, I'm only doing this once, you need to learn to do it yourself." she snapped impatiently.

I tried my best to keep up with what she was doing but in the end gave up. If I can't even tie a tie, how the hell does Ishizu expect me to last a day in a school?

"There we go!" she said cheerfully as she took in the sight of me in a school uniform. "Marik you look so mature!"

"Well,don't get used to it, I'm going to be kicked out from this stupid school in under a week" I huffed, still not pleased at being forced to attend a school.

"Marik look at the time! If you don't leave now you're going to be late!" she gently pushed me towards the door but stopped "Wait! You haven't eaten yet! If you're quick you can-"

"Ishizu calm down! You're been practically shouting all morning. I'm fine I'm not even that hungry." I said faking a smile. I was _starving_.

After waving my goodbyes I hopped onto my motorcycle. I _loved_ my motorcycle. It had taken ages of begging to get Ishizu to let me buy one and pay for lessons. But it was all worth it. Now I look ten times sexier!

Riding towards the new school I suddenly began to get very nervous. What if I don't make any friends? What if everyone hates me? Even worse, what if I'm bullied like back in Egypt?

I soon decided thinking negatively would probably give me a negative outcome, so instead I thought about how sexy I must look, and how taken back everyone will be when I walk into school. I mean, I _am _pretty damn sexy.

A sudden thought occurred to me. I'm joining about a month into the school year. This means everyone else will have made friends already. I groaned as I realised how difficult it was going to be for me to make friends now.

_This was going to be a hard year._

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

"..new student joining today! Yeah he's..."

"I heard he's Egyptian! Can you imagine? A..."

"...can't wait to see him!"

Bakura tried his best to drown out the sounds of his fellow students hyping about some apparently new foreign student. Why were they all so worked up about it? I don't get it at all.

Besides, as far as I'm concerned he's just another target to bully. He smirked too himself, catching the attention of his younger twin Ryou.

"What's with that smirk Bakura?" he asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how _fun_ its going to be torturing the new student" his smirk widened as he said this.

"Bakura, please don't. You haven't even met him yet, he could be a really nice guy. Maybe you could even be friends with him." Ryou said to Bakura with pleading eyes.

Ryou was his twin in looks, but their personalities where the complete opposite. On one hand, I was seen to be cold, distant, uncaring. While Ryou is seen as a happy, cheerful and caring guy. He was the favourite out of us. I not to let that thought get me down. Why should I care what other people think about me anyway?

"Hah," I laughed bitterly "Like anyone would want to be friends with me. Besides, its much more fun being mean to people. Who even needs friends?"

"B-but Bakura...you've never had any friends. I'm the only one you talk too.." Ryou said slowly and reluctantly, hoping Bakura wouldn't take offence.

I just sighed at him. " Ryou, you wouldn't understand"Sure, it sounds _cliché, but I just threw it out to end the conversation._

I resumed staring blankly ahead of me again trying to drown out the annoying gossip of the other students around me, but not before the teacher entered the room and silenced everyone for me.

He did his daily morning ritual. He says the same thing everyday, he kind of reminds me of a robot. Even his movements are slightly robotic. I ignored the words coming out of his mouth and instead imagined him as a robot for my own amusement, but then he broke his daily ritual.

"As I'm sure a lot of you are aware at this point, we have a new student! Please welcome him to the class." he gestured awkwardly to the door, and the new student walked through.

I stared as he walked to the front of the class, pausing to look at the teacher, then averted his gaze to take in the sights of the classroom and the students. I couldn't help but be taken back by his image. His skin was smooth and tanned, and he didn't have any kind of imperfection his face. No spots, no scars, nothing out of place. He had light blond hair which contrasted nicely against his skin, and lastly he had soft, friendly looking lilac eyes. That was a rare natural colour to have. The looked nice.

I suddenly realised I was starting, and to make it worse the new student had noticed. Our eyes where locked, but I quickly broke eye contact by turning to stare out the window. "_Just great" _I thought to myself _"He probably thinks I was checking him out..."_ I paused and suddenly realised that he _was_ just checking him out.

"Can you introduce yourself to the class?" The teacher asked the new student.

"O-okay." he quickly said "My name is Marik and I moved here from Egypt. I hope I can make some friends here" he chirped happily with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at the cheesy introduction, but was surprised at his voice. It was high and kind of nasally. It also made him sound feminine. Now that I think about it he does look like a girl, if you squint that is.

"You can take the seat at the back of the room Marik" The teacher gestured to the seat next to him.

Oh great, he's probably going to try to talk to me now. I inwardly groaned at this. I wasn't the best conversationalist and he certainly didn't want to be friends with this strange exotic new student.

Marik sat in the seat beside him and immediately turned to him and said in a cheerful voice

"Hey! My names Marik," He smiled and added "but you already know that. What's your name?" He asked, reaching out a hand for me to shake.

I paused, unsure what to do. In the end I just turned my head away from him, not taking his hand.

"Bakura" I answered shortly.

He seemed upset that I didn't take his hand, but the smile quickly returned to his was with this guy? He's too cheerful. It's weird and I don't think I like it.

"So, uh, what class is this?" he asked innocently.

The kid seriously didn't know? Wasn't it pretty obvious with all of the number equations up on the walls? Has this kid even seen a school before? You'd swear he hadn't.

"Maths" I answered back quickly, hoping that would satisfy him and get him to stop talking to me.

"What's Maths?"

He said it so simply I knew he was serious. He didn't know what maths was? Why was he even here if he didn't know something as simple as that?

"Its numbers and equations. How can you not know what maths is?" I asked curiously, deciding I might as well talk to the kid. It's not like I was going to pay attention to class anyway.

* * *

**Mariks POV**

From the looks Bakura was throwing me, I could tell he thinks I'm weird. It wasn't _my_ fault I didn't have a clue about this whole school education system.

I spent a majority of the lesson questioning Bakura about the lesson, not understanding a thing that was going on. He didn't seem annoyed. In fact he seemed grateful because he didn't have to bother listening to the teacher. At least I won't be the only one with low grades.

Then again at least he _understands_ the stuff somewhat...

Suddenly a really loud bell sound chimed throughout the entire school. I questioningly look at Bakura who seemed amused that I didn't know what It meant.

He got up from his seat and told me "That means the class is over. We have 5 minutes before every new class to get our stuff from our lockers."

"er, I don't have a locker yet.." I replied. Why was school so frigging complicated?

"Bakura!" I heard the teacher shout at the front of the room "You have been excused from all your classed before lunch so you can show Marik around the school. If that's okay with you, of course?"

He could see Bakura had mixed emotions from this. He probably didn't want to have to bother explaining every little thing to me, but at the same time he wouldn't have to go to classes

"Yes, sir" he replied.

"Good. He can get his timetable and locker key from the front desk. Be sure too show him where everything is!" and with that the teacher left, leaving the two the only ones remaining in the classroom.

I looked over to Bakura who was now staring at me indifferently.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"No, I was just wondering how someone could be so stupid" he smirked, referring to how little Marik knew about school.

"Hey! I've never been too a school before! It's not like it's my fault or anything!" I shouted back, trying to defend my dignity.

"Well, the schools pretty big and I have a lot of explaining to do. Best get started now." and with that he smirked and walked to the door, indicating for me too follow.

* * *

**This chapter is more of a setting the story one, There will be thiefshipping in later chapters **  
**Reviews are greatly appreciated and I reply to all of them ^ ^ thanks for reading**


	2. Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh or any of the characters  
**

* * *

**Marik's POV**

"..and these are the art classrooms. This one is ours." Bakura told him,gesturing to one of the many doors along the art corridor. "Sadly, all of us have to do art, even if you have the artistic talent of a duck like me,"

I couldnt stop a laugh from escaping my mouth before he could continue talking. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm serious, I'm god awful at it." he continued.

"I can't wait for art class then, poking fun at your art skills should be more entertaining than listening to the teacher go on about some famous artist no one gives a damn about!" I smiled at him. Maybe I was actually going to make a friend, and on my first day too!

"If you go too far I won't hesitate to punch you." he said narrowing his eyes at me. Wow this guy changed his mood fast. One minute we're joking around the next he's threatening to punch me!

"Anyway," he continued, as though he didn't just threaten me "Those are all the classes we have. It's almost lunch now" he said glancing at the clock "We might as well head over there now."

I nodded and followed him as he walked his way to the cafeteria. It was then I was reminded of my hunger and to my embarrassment my stomach made a loud grumbling noise, begging for food. I forgot, I hadn't eaten breakfast today.

Bakura raised on eyebrow and smirked in amusement "Hungry?"

"Y-yeah I skipped breakfast this morning.." This guy smirks way too much. It kind of makes him look evil, and it makes me kind of uncomfortable.

He raised an eyebrow at my sudden behaviour change but didn't ask about it. Like he can talk about sudden changes thought. We where the first people to arrive to get our lunch, so we quickly got what we wanted and sat down at a table near the wall, out of the way of the others.

"This is where me and Ryou, my twin brother sit for lunch. I guess you can sit here too." he shrugged not seeming to care either way, before starting to devour his steak.

It was a disturbing sight to watch, I'll admit. He ate like his life depended on it. Bits of meat where flying off his plate and he didn't even pause for breath. I could only sit and watch, eyes wide with horror.

"Have you got a problem?" he asked after he swallowed the last piece of his steak. He raised his eyebrow waiting for me to snap out of my shocked state.

"Oh..uh...no, its nothing..." I said quietly. I started eating my salad, still slightly horrified at how this guy ate, when the bell rang.

I watched the room fill with hungry teenagers, all pushing each other out of the way trying to get severed first. From the way they were acting you'd swear they hadn't eaten in weeks. I seen Bakura's twin brother, Ryou, practically bounce over to the table after getting his food. He plopped himself into the seat next to Bakura and smiled up at me.

"Hey, you're Marik, the new student right?" He stuck out his hand for me to shake and I took it, throwing him my own smile "My name's Ryou, I'm Bakura's twin brother, as I'm sure you've already noticed!" He chuckled releasing his grip on my hand.

I liked Ryou, he seemed like a really nice guy. The complete opposite of Bakura really, now that I think about it. I looked at both of them, seeing that although they looked the same at first glance, there were some differences.

For starters, their facial expressions where nothing alike. While Bakura wore a constant scowl and smirk, Ryou always looked peaceful or happy. Bakura's hair was sticking out wildly, whereas Ryou's was neat, not a hair out of place. Bakura was also noticeably taller than Ryou, and his voice was deep and sharp compared to Ryou's soft gentle one.

"Done playing spot the difference?" Bakura snapped irritably when he noticed how Mariks gaze was darting between the two twins.

He felt his face heat up with embarrassment at having been called out, but didn't say anything.

Ryou decided to break the awkward atmosphe by asking how school was so far for me. He could tell from my instant change in facial expression how much I hated the idea of having to go here so much.

After some small talk with Ryou about school, he out of no where asked

"So Bakura, you and Marik are friends now?" He smiled at Bakura as though they had some inside joke between them.

He growled in response and snapped "I don't make friends, especially not with someone so _feminine."_

I felt insulted "Hey! I'm not feminine, I'm just sexy!" I pouted "Besides, I'd never be friends with you. You're attitude is horrible." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

He glared at me "At least I'm not a flaming homosexual." he said. That would have been offensive but I'm _not_ gay.

"I'm not!" I raised my voice in anger "You probably just wish I was" I retorted.

"Hah!" he laughing "As if. And if you're not gay, then why do you wear jewellery and wear eye-liner?" He said gesturing to my earnings and necklace.

"It's common where I'm from. I guess its an old habit" I shrugged.

Ryou felt uncomfortable about the entire situation at first but then he laughed, interrupting me and Bakura's bickering

"What's up with you?" Bakura grumbled, confused at his brothers sudden outburst.

"You two!" he said still laughing "You're arguing like an old married couple!"

Bakura and I suddenly locked gazes and both of us looked away embarrassed. I felt a blush creeping to my face but quickly hid it by looking down, letting my hair fall over my face. Why was I even blushing? I was puzzled but didn't think further on it.

The rest of lunch passed quickly while we chatted about school, each of us taking turns to complain about life in general, and how unfair it was to use teenagers.

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

Finally, the day's over. I can go home and get as far away from this hell hole as I can manage. I got up from my desk to see Marik striding over to me in the corner of my view.

_Great_, what could _he _possibly want?

"Hey Bakura, I don't mean to be a bother or anything.." _yes you do_ I thought silently to myself "..but I looked at the maths homework and I don't understand any of it. Ryou said you were really good at maths, so I was wondering if I could maybe go to your house and you could teach me?" He asked hopefully, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry but I'm going to be busy today." I lied. There was no way I was letting him come over to my house to annoy me further today.

"Ryou said you had nothing planned today" he replied back, still giving me puppy dog eyes. I glanced over at Ryou who was smirking at me. He really doesn't suit a smirk..it makes him look creepy. Why was he so determined to make me and Marik friends anyway?

"Well I have lots of homework to do, so yes, I will be busy" I lied again

"Bakura, we're in the same class. I know the only homework we have is maths." he replied teasingly, knowing he was winning the argument.

I groaned aloud before finally caving in. "Fine, I'll help you with your bloody maths homework.." I grumbled, rolling my eyes as he jumped up into the air cheering at his victory. He's like an annoying hyperactive child.

"So how do you normally get home?" He asked, eager to see my house.

"Me and Ryou normally walk home together but he's headed to the cinema with some friends," I bit back the jealously threatening to show in my voice, reminding myself I didn't need friends, especially not Yugi's bunch. Too friendly for my liking. "So I'm going to be walking home alone today. Well, was." he added at the end.

"We don't have to walk" he said smiling "I have a motorcycle!" he said proudly, eyes lighting up. He clearly loved the thing. Unfortunately I didn't like motorcycles. They seemed dangerous. It looks like if you make one wrong move, you'll go crashing to your death.

He shuddered at the images that made their way into his mind "uh, its fine, I'd rather walk."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" he said cheerfully, grabbing hold of my wrist to drag me outside to his metal machine of death and pain.

"N-no really, It's fine I'd rather walk. Better for your health." He silently cursed himself for stuttering, but Marik wouldn't back down.

"Well I can't just leave it here, can I?" He said, pouting.

"Yes, actually, you can." I knew my argument was hopeless though, he defiantly wasn't backing down.

"Please Bakura? I don't want to just leave it here. It would mean walking back here to get it later..." He looked up at me giving his best pouting look.

Damn him, he's so persistent. After a while of thinking I finally and reluctantly said "Fine." wow, I was doing pretty much everything he wanted. Normally I would have swore at him and just walked away. Was I getting soft? I looked at the Egyptian boy in front of me who was cheering at his victory. I guess we've become friends.

_My first friend._

I couldn't help but feel a spreading happiness inside him but quickly squashed it. This was no time to be going soft. It wasn't Bakura like.

"Hop on Bakura!" Marik shouted happily, now sitting on his red motorcycle.

I suppressed the urge to groan.

"This was going to be a _fun _journey" he thought to himself sarcastically.

* * *

**woo second chapter done ^ ^**

**I realise there hasn't been any real thiefshipping moments, but I promise they will appear in the next chapter x3**  
**Thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated, I will reply to all of them ^ ^**


	3. An interesting development

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh or any of the characters**

* * *

**Marik's POV**

I sat on my motorcycle, wondering why Bakura was so hesitant to join me. Maybe he has personal space issues? I suppose that would kind of make sense if he doesn't have any other friends.

"Are you getting on or what?" I asked him, eager to see what his house looked like. I image it would be nearly all black and dark looking, after all Bakura lives there.

He grumbled something under his breath and slowly lifted his leg over the bike to get on, after a reluctant pause. He took another pause before forcing his arms around my waist to hold on. He probably feels awkward, I on the other hand am not bothered.

"_It feels kind of good the way he's holding me...No!" _I shook my head to get rid of these strange thoughts and took off on my motorbike. I immediately noticed Bakura tightening his grip around my waist and pulling himself closer to me.

"Bakura, can you loosen your grip slightly?" I shouted over my shoulder at him. It was beginning to hurt.

"R-right, sorry" He mumbled into my back, only loosening his grip slightly.

"_He can't be scared of this thing...can he?" _I thought to myself.

I asked him for directions to his house and he mumbled back his replies, burying his face into my back. He _was _scared! So why didn't he say so earlier instead of going on ahead with this? Probably too proud to hurt his pride. I'll have to ask him when we get to his house. Ah, we're here already.

I stopped the bike, and paused, waiting for Bakura to let go of me, but he didn't. He remained sat there, arms clutching onto me like his life depended on it, with his eyes screwed shut and face resting on my back.

"Bakura, you can let go now, I've stopped" I couldn't help smile at how flustered he became, practically throwing himself off the bike. He really hated to look weak it seemed.

"Whatever" he said and calmly walked up to his front door, unlocking it.

"So, you're scared of motorcycles?" I asked Bakura, who turned his head to glare at me.

"As if," He crinkled his nose in anger " I'm Bakura, I'm scared of nothing!" he replied stubbornly, and stormed into his house.

I followed, eager to see what it looked like. It was pretty spacious, and nothing like I imaged. The furniture was all pretty modern, and matching. I didn't picture Bakura as an interior designer. "_Ah, but Ryou lives here too" _I reminded myself.

I suddenly realised how quiet the house was, and how there where no cars out front. Where were his parents? Did he not live with them? Did he even have parents? He continued to speculate in his mind as Bakura lazily fell back into his couch.

I didn't see much point in asking him right this second, so instead I sat on the couch next to him.

"Well, better get started on the maths then," he groaned, clearly not wanting to bother "so what exactly do you need help with?"

I took out my maths book, and stared at the meaningless equations splattered across the page. How did the teachers expect anyone to know this stuff? Its like gibberish!

"Uh...everything I guess" I admitted

"You have to be more specific than that," he grumbled " Do you know how to do fractions?" I shook my head in response. He raised his eyebrows. "Divide?" I shook my head again "Multiply?" He was beginning to look at me like I had two heads.

"I've never been to school before," I muttered " I don't know any of this stuff."

"Okay, can you at least count?" He asked, seeing how hopeless my situation really was.

I nodded once. "Well, that's a start." he said somewhat sarcastically.

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

"Want something to eat?" I called as I walked into my kitchen, leaving Marik sat on the couch still doing his maths homework.

"Yes please, if it's no bother!" he shouted back, then added "Also I'm a vegetarian."

I rummaged through the freezer for something easy to make. I didn't want to burn the house down attempting to cook something proper. In the end I settled on a plain tomato and cheese pizza, and shoved in in the oven setting the appropriate time and temperature.

When I walked back into the living room Marik had sprawled himself out over the couch and had turned on the TV. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Make yourself at home," I said sarcastically "and shouldn't you be doing your homework?" I asked, making my way over to stand beside the couch he was lying on.

"I've finished" I snorted disbelievingly at this but looking down at his book,noticed that he was actually finished.

"That was quick for someone who just learned how to do fractions.." I mumbled, indicating for Marik to sit up so I could join him on the couch.

"Maybe I'm just a fast learner?" He smiled, while picking himself up off the couch and into a more dignifying position.

"Hah," I smirked "more like I'm a good teacher." I looked over at him and he began to pout.

"Come on," he said pleadingly, still pouting "just admit that I'm smarter than you thought I was" he pocked me in the ribs and I couldn't stop a laugh escaping my lips as I jerked away from his touch.

I was immediately embarrassed and looked up at Marik, when I noticed an evil looking smirk creep across his face. "_Oh crap"_ I thought and began to lean away from him, still sitting on the couch.

"Bakura," he said slowly, leaning forward trying to get closer to me "you're not _ticklish, _are you?" He reached out his hand to poke me again but not before I got up from the couch and started to back away.

"Don't even _think_ about touching me Marik." I growled threateningly throwing him my best glare, but it didn't seem to phase him as he got up and followed me across the room.

"Why are you backing away like that Bakura?" he asked innocently, enjoying my discomfort. I suddenly realised he was backing me into a corner, but it was too late.

"If you get any closer I _will_ punch you." I growled, but he continued to advance. "You asked for it!" I said loudly, lifting my fist and pulling my arm back, but I was too close to the wall and hit my elbow off it.

Marik took this opportunity and lunged forward and to my horror began mercilessly tickling my sides. I practically exploded with laughter and started struggling to get out of Mariks grasp.

"S-s-stop!" I yelled between my laughter "M-Marik! stop!" I tried shoving him away but with him tickling me it was a weak attempt. I instead tried to grab his hands but he avoided my grasp, darting his hands around my midsection looking for weak spots.

I attempted running to the side but could only shuffle away, when my leg caught on his and sent us both tumbling to the ground. I hit my head off the floor and blacked out for a few seconds, and when I opened my eyes my gaze met Mariks lavender eyes.

Luckily enough Marik got his hands in front of him in time to avoid falling on top of me, but he was now perched directly above me, bodies and faces mere inches away. We lay like that, frozen for a few moments, then I noticed a faint red colour appearing on his cheeks, and he pulled back slightly to get up.

Without thinking I reached out my hand and caressed his face, stopping him from standing, neither of us breaking eye contact. My hand stopped at his lips and began tracing the curve of Mariks mouth, when my other hand reached up behind his neck and began pulling his face closer to mine, our lips almost touching. My body had taken on a mind of its own, I had no idea why I was doing this, but it felt right.

"Hey Bakura, I'm home! Is Marik still over?" that was Ryou's voice. I heard him walk in and close the front door.

Marik quickly rolled off me and both of us stood up, flustered and blushing. Ryou walked into the room and looked up at us standing awkwardly with red faces. He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to talk but I suddenly remembered the pizza.

"Bloody hell, the pizza!" I exclaimed, running to the kitchen door to open it and be greeted with a lot of smoke, making my eyes water. I quickly turned off the oven and got the pizza out, which was now completely burnt and unappealing looking.

Ryou walked into the kitchen "Oh for god's sake Bakura, I leave you to cook for yourself for one evening and you nearly set fire to the kitchen!" I knew he was over exaggerating but still defended myself.

"I didn't hear the bloody timer go off, and I forgot I even had it on! Its not like it's _my_ fault. _You're_ the one who bought such a quiet timer." I huffed, shoving the blame onto him.

Me and Ryou continued to argue, when Marik poked his head into the kitchen interruption us.

"Sorry, I have to go now. My sister just texted me to get back." I noticed he was still blushing, and felt my own face heating up as the images of what we were doing before Ryou walked in flashed through my head.

Why did I do that? I remembered how I reached out to touch Mariks face, then tried to pull him into a kiss. I didn't understand it, but it felt good. The entire time my stomach felt like it was doing gymnastics. What is this feeling? I forced myself to stop speculating about what happened.

"Cya tomorrow Marik!" Ryou waved enthusiastically, smiling. Man, he is way too cheerful.

"Cya" I waved casually, watching him smile at us then walk back into the living room to get his stuff and leave. As soon as the front door closed behind him Ryou immediately began interrogating me, wondering why we looked so awkward when he had returned.

I rolled my eyes at him "You're being paranoid Ryou," I sat down on the couch "also, I'm starving, mind making dinner?"

"I'll make you dinner if you tell me what you and Marik where doing before I came home." he offered, leaning over the arm of the couch smiling widely.

Damn him, he was always able to tell when I was lying or hiding something.

"I was just helping him with his homework Ryou, that's all, really." I looked him in the eyes, hoping that would make it more believable. He didn't look like he believed me, but took the lie anyway.

"Fine, I'll make dinner for us. So I guess you and Marik are friends now right?" He asked, raising his voice at the end of the sentence as he walked away into the kitchen that was now clear of smoke.

I had to think on that. I guess we were friends, but after the stunt I pulled things could end up really awkward between us. I hope I didn't just mess up my first friendship over some random impulse.

"Yeah,I guess we are" I replied casually, trying not to make it sound like a big deal. He began teasing me about it, after all I was always going on about how I would never make friends.

After we both ate, I went on up to my room to sleep early. Today had been a crazy day compared to the usual. It took me a while to get to sleep. Today's events where replaying through my head.

_Life's finally beginning to get interesting._

* * *

**Woo got chapter 3 done today xD  
I was going to wait until tomorrow but I had some of it written already, so I felt the need to get it out of the way  
**

**This story isn't set in concrete yet so feel free to add ideas ^ ^  
Thanks for reading!  
**


	4. Halloween?

**Sorry this took so long D: But, better late than never**

**Also shout out to M169! You're always reviewing my stuff, thank you so much for your constant support! ^ ^**

**Another thanks to AifasInTheSky! I can't reply to you in message, so why not here? :D**

**_I had to keep going over it to correct all the times I wrote "He" instead of "I" xD  
I seem to write stuff naturally in 3rd person, so I do it by accident a lot ^ ^'  
And I never noticed that I used it in both O.o Must be some unconscious thing I've done xD_**

* * *

**Marik's POV**

I jogged down the hallway as fast as I dared, not wanting to break a sweat. That would ruin my hair and make-up, and there was _no way _I was letting people see me like that. I'd rather face detention any day. I looked up and seen the door to my home room a few metres away, and walked through just as the bell rang. I grinned widely at my luck and walked over to my seat. The teacher gave me a look, like they wanted to tell me off for nearly being late, but held back. At this point they knew there was no point scolding me, after all I don't go down without a fight! .. Not physical of course..

"Nice of you to finally arrive Marik." I heard Bakura chuckle to my left as I sat down. I turned to face him in my seat.

"Hey! I had to make sure my hair was sexy enough for school. Beauty takes _time _Bakura." He rolled his eyes at me so I added "Not like you would know anything about that." I smirked.

"I may not be as sexy as you, but I'm still eye candy for practically every girl in the school," he grumbled. Wait did he just call me _sexy?_

The fact he did didn't seem to dawn on him so I just let it drop, it might make things awkward. As I examined Bakura in the corner of my vision I couldn't help the memory of when we almost kissed surfacing in my thoughts. That had been a week ago, and since then me and Bakura have been acting like friends. Nothing else strange has happened. What had gotten into him that day anyway? I suppose it is my fault really, I mean, I was the one who caused us to trip in the first place.

I couldn't help myself though, Bakura looked to _cute_ when he laughed like that. Wait, no, I did _not_ just think that, did I? I felt my face heat up, which drew the attention of Bakura, but he didn't bother asking why. He was probably used to my random seeming mood swings at this point anyway. I was nearly always lost in my thoughts, and he was used to my lengthy silences too.

"If I could have everyone's attention please!" The teacher suddenly called from the front of the classroom, interrupting whatever teenage gossip everyone was indulging in today.

"As you all know, Halloween is coming up soon, and every class is required to hold an event for the school next Wednesday." wait what was he talking about? "Does anyone have any ideas for what our class can do to contribute to the event?" The teacher began scanning the classroom for volunteers.

A girl near the front of the class- Anzu I think her name was- immediately raised her hand. The teacher nodded at her to voice her idea.

"How about we set up a treasure hunt for candy? We could leave clues everywhere around the school!" she factually shouted, obviously incredibly excited for Halloween, whatever that was.

"That's a good idea Anzu," He said smiling "Does anyone have any more?" Soon enough the entire class was spouting off tons of ideas for what to do, but I had zoned out, not really caring about any of this. I only snapped to attention when I heard Bakura speak out.

"How about we turn a part of the school into a haunted house? We could all dress up and set traps for the other students when they walk through that area." he said smirking at the idea of scaring the living daylights out of anyone he came across. It was typical of Bakura to have that idea.

The entire classed voiced their agreement and approval of Bakura's idea, and it was decided. So, we where making a haunted house in the school? Why where we going to try and scare people? And what's this about dressing up? I decided to ask Bakura about "Halloween" later, but now I need to force myself to pay attention. Class was starting and I was already falling behind in my grades, and I didn't want to disappoint my sister again by coming home with a fail.

* * *

"Bakura, what's this "Halloween" thing everyone keeps going on about?" I asked Bakura as we sat down for lunch. He raised both eyebrows at me in surprise.

"You don't know?" I could hear amusement begin to creep into his voice "Man, you really are clueless, you know that?" He smirked.

I huffed but didn't say anything, waiting for him to answer my question. He took a few moments silence to think to himself, before finally answering me.

"I'm not sure about the origins, but basically its a night where people dress up and knock at peoples houses asking for candy, or something like that," he said taking a sip of his drink"I never bothered with that part of it to be honest. I was busy stealing candy people out walking on the streets." He smiled fondly at the memory, looking like a whole different person in the process.

"I never knew you liked stealing that much," I mumbled, "I didn't even know you could _smile_ like that."

His smile smile left his mouth as quickly as it had appeared and was replaced with his signature scowl.

"Of course I like stealing. It's the only thing I'm good at really," he shrugged "other than looking drop dead gorgeous of course" he smirked and leaned closer to me.

Here we go with the damn teasing. He was always like this towards me. I don't know why he enjoys messing with me so frigging much. I Scoffed and began eating lunch, and tried not to shudder as Bakura began shovelling down his steak.

So, we where going to be scaring people for Halloween, huh? It didn't sound that bad, in fact, it sounded kinda fun. They mentioned dressing up, didn't they? I wonder what I'll go as. . .

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

I held out a pink frilly princess dress up to the Egyptians boys face, which turned into a disapproving scowl.

"For the last time Bakura, I'm not dressing in drag!" I put the dress back onto the hanger in the Halloween shop where we decided to browse for costumes, but not without putting at Marik.

"Why not? You do look like a girl after all," I added at the end reviving a punch in the arm from Marik, who yelled in disagreement.

"Why don't _you_ wear it then?" he asked smiling, probably at the thought of me wearing a dress.

"You wouldn't catch me _dead_ in something that hideous, besides, I've decided on my outfit already." he looked at me curiously and I knew he wasn't going to stop asking me if I didn't tell him now. "I'm going as a vampire." He laughed at this for some reason which bugged me because I had no idea why.

"What's so bloody funny?" I demanded

"Nothing really," he said still laughing but quietly this time "It's just that you already kinda look like a vampire now that I think about it. You're so pale! And you're eyes look pretty red if you squint. You're expression also makes you look pretty evil sometimes." He said with a grin.

"Pft, whatever," not bothered in the slightest. "We still haven't decided on what you're wearing." I pointed out.

"It's fine, we still have a few more days to decide. I'm starving, wanna go some place to eat?" He asked, patting his exposed midriff.

"Oh, Marik, are you asking me out on a date?" I grinned widely at his showing my teeth.

He snorted "In your dreams Bakura" he started walking to leave the store and I followed.

"Oh most certainly, Marik" I whispered leaning closer to his ear while behind him. His back stiffened but he didn't stop walking. I took another look at his clothes and couldn't help comment on them.

"Marik why do you wear such slutty clothes?" And laughed as he turned swiftly to argue back. The rest of the evening consisted of us bitching and arguing as usual, and me throwing in the occasional flirtatious joke. Of course, Marik _thought _they were all jokes, but unknown to him, I was slightly serious. He was too oblivious as usual to ever notice though.

I wonder how he would react if he knew that?

As I walked home after a long but fun day with Marik, A cat jumped in front of me nearly causing me to fall over in surprise. It meowed up at me cutely and I couldn't help myself from crouching down to pet it. It purred under my touch and an idea suddenly sparked in my head. I smirked at the though and began thinking of ways to make Marik go along with the idea.

* * *

**Marik's POV**

"A bet?" I repeated. Bakura nodded nodded, grinning to himself. "What are the rules?" I asked curiously.

"Simple. We have PE after lunch and we always have a dodge-ball match as warm up. We can ask the coach to make us the opposing team leaders. We both pick our teams and play one match to decide who wins" He seemed pretty confident he would win. He was pretty good at the game, I will admit. I've seen him play before. But I was just as good.

"What does the winner get?" I narrowed my eyes at him, expecting an extremely perverted request.

"Well, If I win, which I will, you have to dress as a cat this Halloween, and to our classes Halloween haunted house." He grinned then added "Don't worry I already have the outfit bought and sorted.

He was that confident. Huh? "Well, sorry to disappoint you but I'm going to win this little bet. What do I get when I win?"

"If you win, which you won't" he ignored my huffing at him saying this and continued "I'll go in that pink dress I pointed out yesterday at the Halloween store."

"Deal!" I nearly shouted, hell bend on making Bakura wear that horrible frilly excuse for a dress. This was going to be great! I'm sure I'll win, I just need to make sure I pick all the good players. Then again, Bakura would do that too. I guess in the end it's going to be down to pure luck. I felt myself beginning to get nervous at the thought of losing.

I quickly pushed those thoughts from my head and focused on how amazing it was going to be when I declared my victory over Bakura, and I'll get to see him in that dress. He is going to be so embarrassed, this is going to be frigging awesome.

* * *

The coach blew on his whistle signalling for everyone to get into position. Bakura and I walked to opposite sides of the courts, followed by our teams. Both teams had ended up with good and bad players, so it really was going to be down to luck. Our teams spread out across the court, getting ready and pumped for the match ahead. Word had gotten around about our bet it seems, as the players grinned from me to Bakura, clearly wanting to see either of us in a ridiculous outfit this Halloween.

Mine and Bakura's eyes met and we stared at each other, fire and determination in our eyes, both prepared to give this match our all to victory.

The coach whistled and threw the ball into the middle of the court.

Both our teams sprung into action.

This was going to be a dodge-ball match to remember.

* * *

**Sorry that all my chapters have been really short, I'll make them longer I promise, but this one has to stay this length because I'm going on holidays. I also had to rush it slightly because its now 3:57 and I have to wake up early tomorrow to leave, and I'm going to be gone for the entire day, and won't have time to write the fic because I'll then be getting ready to leave on holidays ^ ^'**

**Sorry for any typo's, I'm horrible for them, and sometimes when reading over don't spot them all xD**

**Last note, don't expect an update until after the 4th of August, I'm going to Paris, but when I come back hopefully I'll have thought of a bunch of new ideas. _Hopefully._**


	5. The bet

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh or any of these characters**

* * *

**Mariks POV**

I knew there was no point in me trying to grab the ball, I knew how fast Bakura was from our previous matches. Instead I played it safe and backed off to the side, and watched as Bakura snatched the ball from the middle of the court and throw it directly at Yugi.

He had probably thought his height was an advantage since the ball was low down, but Bakura was by far the fastest player in our class.

Yugi jogged sadly away from the match, clearly disappointed about being the first out. Dragging my attention away from him I focused entirely on the match. Joey, who was on my side, grabbed the ball and threw it weakly between two players on Bakura's side of the court. I looked questioningly at him but he wasn't paying attention to me.

Just my luck to have chosen someone who can't even aim straight.

I watched as the match continued on, surprised to find no-one aimed the ball my way. Maybe Bakura told them to leave me and him last? I suppose it would make the match more interesting. Either way, he was going _down._

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

Looking over, I seen Marik standing near the edge of the court, looking confused. Hah, probably because he notices nobody's even trying to get him out. There was no way I was letting him get hit out. After all, my little plan would be no where near as fun or interesting if it wasn't Marik left.

Suddenly a ball entered my line of vision; and was heading straight towards my face.

Lucky for me, I reacted just in time, ducking out of the balls path. I shook my head slightly, while turning to grab the ball that had been thrown. I needed to start paying attention to the match. There was no way I was letting myself get hit out. I have to make sure I'm the one hitting Marik out.

It just wouldn't be as fun or satisfying if someone else did it.

I threw the ball swiftly and directly at Yami, who had actually attempted to jump_ upwards _to dodge it. Lucky for me though, the ball was throw too high and hit his legs.

The match carried on like so, both me and Marik staying in the game.

After a while I noticed, to my dismay, I was the only one left on my team. On Mariks side however, only he and Joey where remaining. I smiled broadly and grabbed the ball that was lying on my side of the court.

Marik was really good at throwing and dodging. It was possible if he had the ball he could hit me and win this bet. There was _no way_ I was taking that chance.

_Now, time for my plan to come into action._

* * *

**Marik's POV**

Something wasn't right here. Bakura is the only one left on his team, but he's smiling like he's going to win. He can't really be that confident about his throw, right? Then again, there was only me and joey on my team remaining.

Bakura held his arm back, readying himself to throw the ball. I tensed, getting ready to judge its direction and pounce into action to dodge it.

Bakura's arm swung forward and he release the ball from his grip. I immediately reacted, and began to run left, out of the balls path, but I stopped as I collided with something.

I suddenly realised that it was Joey.

_Why is he over here?! If I don't react now I'm going to be out!_

I tried to shove Joey out of the way but he stood defiantly, grinning down at me. My stomach sank as the ball hit me in the arm, and the coach blew his whistle. I looked at Joey, angry and confused.

He looked at me slightly apolitically and said "Sorry Marik, Bakura paid me to make sure he won the bet."

I looked over at Bakura who was grinning widely now.

"That's cheating!" I yelled over at him, furious. _Why would he do that? That's not fair! I shouldn't have to lose if he did something like that._

"You never said we couldn't," he replied with a smirk "and Marik, you're out. That means you have to _leave_ the court." he made a gesture with his hand, shooing me off the court.

_Later, I will get him for this._

I watched as Joey threw the ball gently at Bakura who then caught it, and threw it back at Joey's legs.

"You lose Marik!" Bakura practically hopped over to me. I immediately turned on him.

"Why did you have to do that!? I refuse to follow through with this bet, because it wasn't fair!"

"Again, you never said we couldn't," He leaned closer to me, and I could feel his warm breath on my face "I can't wait to see you in that kitty outfit."

I felt my face heat up so I turned away, still angry with him.

"No, I refuse." I put simply.

I felt Bakura grab my shoulders and move his head _very_ close to my ear. He whispered softly.

"I think you'd look cute. Besides, one way or another, you _are_ following through with this bet."

I shivered, partly because of the threat, but also because of how close Bakura was to me, practically leaning on me. I hated to admit it, but I was enjoying the closeness and contact, and realised I was leaning back slightly into his touch. To my surprise, I felt Bakura move his hand to grab hold of my chin gently, and begin to turn my head towards his.

Then the bell rang.

We both jumped and pulled apart, glanced at each other, then quickly looked away, embarrassed. We made our way to our next class without saying a word.

One minute me and Bakura are at each others throats. The next we're acting like the best of friends. After that we start acting like a couple. I have no idea how to react any more. I want to follow through with Bakura's rare affectionate moments but... I've never been in any kind of relationship before. What the hell am I supposed to do?

_Man, this entire thing is so confusing..._

* * *

"Oh Maaaaarik~" I groaned inwardly as I seen the albino approach me, a bag in one hand which no doubt contained the outfit he was going to force me to wear.

I looked at him in his vampire themed outfit. He was wearing a white collared shirt with a black vest over it. He had a long red cape draped around his shoulders, and casual black trousers and plain black shoes. He had, of course, put fake fangs in and added some blood dripping down from his mouth for effect. Overall, I liked his outfit. It was simple but it somehow suited him.

Today was the day of our Halloween haunted house. I had came in my school uniform, because Bakura said he would bring it with him and that I could change here.

_More likely he didn't want to risk me leaving the thing at home and wearing something else..._

"I couldn't find any cat outfits for your size," he started, reaching into the bad and grabbing out a purple hoodie, that seemed to stop just above the waist "so I just bought some slutty clothing I came across." after a pause he added "Maybe it'll suit you."

I punch him playfully and he laughed, handing me the bag. Pointing me towards the changing rooms our school had for the drama department.

Once in the room, I took the outfit out of the bag to get a better look at it. Wow, it defiantly did look slutty. I closely examined the black leather pants he was expected to wear. Maybe I can make this work. After all, I am Marik Ishtar, the sexiest guy in the school without a doubt.

He pulled on the outfit and looked himself up and down in the mirror.

_Wow, this actually looks pretty good on me..._

I started turning my body slightly to the side to get a better look at the back, when Bakura spoke and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"If you're done admiring yourself, we have to go now. Its nearly midnight." he grinned at me.

"What the hell Bakura," I mumbled "I could have still been getting dressed"."

"I wouldn't have minded..." he looked like he wanted to add more, but refrained himself from doing so. "You still haven't put on the cat ears or tail." he pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." I grabbed them out from the bag and put them on, hearing a loud laugh from Bakura behind me "Shut up, I think I look kinda good in this!" I pouted at him.

Still laughing, but not as much now he managed to reply with "Y-yeah, but you still look hilarious in that! You don't even look like yourself any more...actually come to think of it I've never seen you out of your uniform before."

I didn't know how to respond so I didn't bother, and instead adjusted the ears on my head.

"Ah! Almost forgot." I was dimly aware of Bakura speaking, and the sound of him walking towards me. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him, leaning close to my face. I pulled away, my eyes widening in surprise.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered, feeling my face heat up.

He smirked and held up an eye-liner pencil "relax, I'm just drawing on whiskers." he used one hand to hold my face still, and I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach reacting to his touch.

I was relieved he wasn't going to try anything, but I have to admit, a part of me was disappointed.

Satisfied with his work, Bakura let me go and I looked in the mirror. He had done a good job, they where drawn on perfectly. I allowed myself to smile and face him.

"Thanks 'Kura"

To my amusement, I spotted a light blush begin to form on his face "'Kura? Where did that come from?"

I shrugged "I think it sounds cute." He didn't know how to reply so there was a short silence between them, so I added "You said we had to go now?"

"Ah, yes!" He replied suddenly, as though he just snapped out of a daydream. "Come on, we all have set places where we set off traps, jump out or make noises to scare people."

"Sounds fun I guess." we walked out of the changing room and walked back to their classroom. The teacher was giving out everyone's positions to scare the people that entered their "Test Of Bravery", as the teacher liked to call it.

I noticed, to my dismay, I was going to be alone in my place. I wasn't particularly scared of the dark, but being alone in this creepy school might be a bit freaky.

_At least I'm going to be doing the scaring...hopefully..._

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

I grinned to myself after seeing Mariks expression upon finding out he was posted alone. Of course, that was no coincidence.

Since I was the person who thought of the idea for our classes Halloween activity, I got to pick who did what, and if they where in teams or alone. As for why I had put Marik alone, well, that will be evident later.

The teacher informed the rest of the class of their posts, and the traps they where to set off. The traps included radios playing creepy music, items mysteriously seeming to flying off surfaces, strange shadows in the moonlight through the windows, those sort of things.

It was all a bit childish but I wouldn't be surprised if a few students fainted with fright. Everyone in this school was weak. Except for me, naturally.

Marik on the other hand looks uncomfortable with the idea of being alone in the dark. This should be fun...

* * *

**Marik's POV**

Oh Ra, how the hell did I get in this mess in the first place?

I glanced around the dark, empty classroom, shuddering. I never knew the school could be so _creepy_ at night.

I sat for 5 minutes or so in the dark alone on the classroom floor, before hearing the sounds of slow walking outside the classroom. This must be the first group.

I could hear their deep breathing. My place was far into the pathway the people had to take, so they had probably already faces many jump scares, and where now tense.

My job was simple. I had to swiftly pull on a small but strong piece of string attached to the door of the classroom. This would cause the door to slam shut, and hopefully give the other students a fright.

Waiting for the other students to get closer to the door, I tensed and waited. When I finally decided they where near enough to get the full effect of the scare, I yanked the string.

The door slamming had given the desired effect. I tried not to laugh as one of the students let out a small scream and the other who accompanied them seemed to fall backwards with fright, letting out a small yelp.

After a while, they seemed to recover and move on. I got up to reopen the door and went back to my hiding place, waiting for another student to pass by.

_Well this was going to be a tedious and boring night..._

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

I chuckled to myself, setting up the last part of my little surprise for Marik. Everything was going according to plan.

Why was I doing this? Because the night would be boring otherwise of course. I smirked as I thought of the ways the night could turn out.

_This was going to be a fun and interesting night..._

* * *

**I was going to make it longer but decided to end it here. Been sick this past while, sorry ^ ^'**

**So there you go, next chapter. I'm not going to lie, I did put this off for ages xD**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated 3**

**And a big thank you to everyone who's followed/favorited/reviewed this story :D I love you guys ^ ^**


	6. Bloody great

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters in yu-gi-oh.  
**

**Sorry, this took longer than I thought it would D:**  
**But it's here now so enjoy! ^ ^**

* * *

**Marik's POV**

_Where the hell is everyone?_

I stared out into the empty dark hallway, straining my ears, but only hearing silence. There should have been more people passing by now. Was the event over? Why has no one come to get me yet?

It might be over, but I still don't want to get up and leave, just in case. And I might walk into the students who I'm trying to scare. I highly doubt they'll feel any small amount of fear towards an Egyptian guy dressed in slutty clothing with cat ears on. Although they may be taken aback by my sexiness, because lets be honest, who wouldn't be?

I waited another 5 minutes or so, before growing restless and getting up to investigate the hallway. Walking out I noted it was quite creepy.

_The class has done an amazing job on decorating this place..._

Looking out the window of the hallway into the courtyard, I noticed they even decorated outside. They had placed gravestones about, and I'm pretty sure I could even see some body parts sticking out. _Man they are thorough._

_**SLAM**_

"GAH!" I squealed, nearly jumping out of my skin at the loud noise. Turning quickly I looked at the door that had just slammed shut.

_What the frig? Who did that?_

I opened the door without hesitation, expecting to see Bakura or another student laughing their ass off, having tricked me, but to my surprise and confusion the room was empty. I did a quick scan and seen nothing out of place.

_This place is getting creepier by the minute.._

Seeing as no more students appeared to be coming, I decided I may as wall explore and see what the hell is going on, and why no one told me it was over.

Walking down the hallway I closely examined the many cobwebs our class had put up to make the school look older and therefore more creepy. Putting my face up close up one I even seen they had placed a fake spider hanging down off it.

_Wow these guys are crazy for detail...wait...what the- **ARGH!**_

The spider, to my dismay, wasn't fake but real and had dropped down off the web and onto my face. I trashed around madly, clawing at it, trying to get it off. After a while I managed to throw it off and watching scuttled away into the darkness ahead.

I shuddered, rubbing around my body to check if any more of those disgusting eight legged freaks had somehow made their way onto my body. After a while, satisfied there where none, I continued down the hall, making sure to steer clear of any cobwebs.

_How anyone can stand spiders enough to go near them or even keep them as pets, I have no frigging idea..._

Walking past the bottom of a flight of stairs, I stood conflicted, not sure if going up them would be a good idea or not. I had no idea where anyone else was. I silently cursed myself for not paying attention when we were given our instructions.

While I was stood there thinking, I heard a curious sounds. Like something rolling along the ground.

Looking up to the top of the flight of stairs, I seen something beginning to topple over, and bounce down towards me.

It was only a few metres away when I realised, with horror,what it was.

_A human skull._

I jumped backwards as it hit the ground in front of me. I was breathing heavily but quickly regained my composure.

_This must be one of my classmates, thinking I'm one of the other students...It has to be._

Gathering my courage I made my way up the dark stairway, eyes darting back and forth examining every last shadow closely.

Upon reaching the next floor I looked around. No one in sight. Just great.

I made my way over to the nearest classroom door. If it was a trick they would have ran to the nearest hiding place.

Reaching for the handle I pushed the door open slowly, jumping slightly at the loud creak it gave.

Strangely enough, the light was on. No longer frightened I walking into the room, looking for someone. _Anyone._

No one was in plain sight, but they probably weren't going to be standing in the middle of the room for people to walk in and see. That would ruin the whole scare.

On one side of the room stood a wooden closet in the wall. Looking closer I realised it was slightly open, like someone was watching me in the gap. Seeing that, I felt my entire body relax.

_So it _was_ all a trick._

I reached out and opened the closest, and felt a massive weight collapse onto me.

I fell to the ground, momentarily confused, trying to register what had just happened.

I pushed the weight upwards so I could get a better look at it, and immediately regretted doing so.

I was face to face with a bloody, _literally bloody,_ Skeleton.

I screeched and pushed it off the the side, scrambling off the floor and stumblingly backwards. _Bad choice of direction._

I felt something connect with my leg and the world turned sideways. I was on the floor again, having fallen over...what..?

I looked down, wondering what tripped me and seen a mass of black cloth near where my legs where.

It began to rise upwards.

I suddenly realised it was a person. Or was it even _human?_

I crawled backwards, only just managing to suppress my screams of horror. If anything I was too scared to even make a body seemed to be hunched, and breathing raggedly. The black cloth covering it was frayed, torn and...was that _blood?_

I heard a low, throaty laugh coming from the figure, and I could take no more. I practically jumped upwards and almost fell out of the classroom door.

I ran down the hallway at top speed, not looking back, my main objective to get away from that _thing._

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

I almost fell over onto the ground with laughter.

_Bloody hell, I didn't think that would actually work!_

Shrugging off the cloak, I walked out of the classroom, and looked towards where Marik had fled. Just like I expected, he's headed towards the science rooms.

I felt a massive grin creep onto my face when I thought about the surprises Marik would have in store for him, before running after him, but making sure he wouldn't hear or see me. That would ruin the entire thing I worked so hard to achieve.

Why am I torturing Marik like this, you might be asking?

Well for one, its bloody fun as hell. Secondly, _why not?_

* * *

**Marik's POV**

bent over slightly resting my arms on my knees,panting from exertion, I looked around at my surroundings. The science corridor. And It was nearly pitch dark. _Great._

_Wait...why don't I just find a light switch?_

I could have kicked myself for not thinking of this earlier, but when I walked over to the nearest light switch and flipped it, nothing happened. _Great, so most of the damn light don't even work now._

In the corner of my eye I noticed a light at the end of the corridor, and realised one of the classrooms had a light on. I immediately made my way towards it, not wanting to be in the dark for another minute.

I walked in, but not without hesitating for a short second. The room look normal, and there where no spots for anything freaky to be hiding, ready to jump out.

I made my way to the centre of the room, and wondered what to do next.

_I should probably try and go back down the our classroom. Someone will probably be there._

Reaching out I opened the draws on the desks next to me and began searching for something I could use for light. There was no way in _hell_ I was going back out there in the dark.

After searching a few, I gave up. _Why would there even be a torch in a science classroom anyway? Even a candle or lighter would do though...Lighter! That's it!_

Running to the teachers desk I opened the top drawer and took out a lighter. I remembered they had one from a lesson we had a week ago.

At that moment, the lights switched off plunging me into total darkness.

I gasped and quickly scrambled to flick on the lighter. The light didn't reach that far out though, and I found myself staring into the darkness ahead of me for a long moment, wondering if anything was going to appear.

Feeling terror rise within myself I bolted to the door and yanked as hard as I could.

It wouldn't open.

I pulled on it again a few more times but achieved the same result each time.

_Is it locked?_

Looking down the the lock I realised it wasn't, which meant something was blocking it from the other side, or the door was jammed. I bit back a curse, and looked for another way out.

Upon seeing a door, I slowly made my way over, tense and trying not to freak out.

Opening it, I walked into the new room.

I thought I heard something so I froze, not breathing, straining my ears.

There was a curious dripping sound.

At first I thought it was a tap left on, but there where none in this room. I made out faint shapes on a desk on the far side of the room. Walking over, I gasped in horror at the sight ahead of me.

Organs lay splattered across the desk, covered in blood. There where dark red streaks across the otherwise white and clean walls, and more on the ceiling. The dripping sound was caused by a small pool that gathered on the roof, which was dripping down onto what I presume to be a heart.

I gagged, trying to keep the contents of my stomach down, and started to freak out.

_**What the frigging hell?!**_

I almost fell backwards trying to get away from what looked like a butchered body.

And felt myself hit something now behind me. No, _someone._

"Boo."

I couldn't hold in my scream at the sudden voice, even though I immediately recognised the voice.

_Frigging. Bakura._

He turned on the light switch for this room, which I hadn't even bothered to check, and I turned to see him now bent over, laughing his ass off, raising one arm to point at me.

"I-I can't be-believe, you fell for all of that!" He forced out between his laughter.

For a few moments I was too angry to talk, but eventually managed. "Bakura, what the frig?!" I was barely manage to stop myself punching him. "That wasn't funny!" I shouted as he was still bent over trying desperately to control his laughter.

Eventually managing, he straightened himself and was able to talk properly now. Grinning widely he said "I couldn't help myself. I seen an opportunity and I took it. And you have to admit, it is pretty funny."

"No, it isn't! Not even slightly! You could have given me a heart attack Bakura!" I was fuming, not believing he would stoop this low.

I suddenly remembered all the blood and body parts and turned to point them out to him. "And what the hell is _this_? When did you become this frigging twisted?"

He laughed at my expression of disgust. "They aren't real, dummy," he reached out and hit the top of my head lightly "I used fake body parts and blood obviously. I'm not _that_ bad"

"Still! And I still can't get over the fact you did this." I was angry at him, but relieved now the whole thing was over.

He grinned "You're expressions where priceless, by the way."

I felt my face heat from embarrassment and looked away, huffing. To my surprise he moved closer to me.

"You looked cute though." he was standing so close to me I could feel his breath on the side of my face. I felt my face become even warmer, and realised I was probably blushing like crazy.

I felt my heartbeat increase the closer he was to me. I silently cursed him for being able to make me react like this. I had never felt this way towards anyone before.

I stood, not knowing what to do, but then realised I didn't have to. Bakura had reached out and taken hold of my chin, and turned my head to face him. Our eyes met for a brief second, before Bakura closed the distance between us, crushing his lips against my own.

I immediately began freaking out in my mind, not knowing what to do.

I felt his tongue brush against my lower lip, and I opened my mouth to let him tongue explore my mouth. Our tongues brushed together and I suppressed a shiver of pleasure.

Bakura had snaked his other arm around my lower back and pulled my boy right up against his. Lost in the moment I reached both my arms up and around his neck so I could get closer to him.

For a minute, I was lost in the kiss, amazed this was actually happening.

Bakura playful pulled back and nibbled my lower lip every so often, and I nearly moaned aloud.

A bright flash came from the door of the classroom and Bakura and I pulled apart, confused. Looking over, I felt my stomach drop when I seen another student standing at the doorway. Holding a mobile.

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

_Did he just take a picture? That bloody prick!_

I ran forward and grabbed him by the collar, holding him upwards so he was barely touching the ground. He didn't seem to be worried though.

"Delete that photo right now you bloody prick, before I _make_ you!" I growled at him through gritted teeth, and he shrugged.

"I can delete it you want you little fag, but I've already sent it to one of my mates, who is no doubt, sending it to everyone else in the school." He grinned down at me and I pushed him forward releasing my grip, sending him toppling backwards. I began forward, intent on beating the living daylights out of him, when I felt Mariks gentle grip on my arm making me pause.

Turning to face him I seen he didn't look angry that his privacy had just been invaded, but more frightened at the though of having to see me being violent.

"Bakura, don't, please" he pleaded gently. I paused again, before relaxing.

I then realised the student had fled. _Coward_.

I felt Marik envelope me in A warm embrace, and I stiffened in surprise for a moment before relaxing and leaning into his touch, returning the sudden hug.

"It'll be fine, Bakura. No one should even care really. It's not like it will affect them or anything..." he said, slightly unsure but still hopeful.

He had never been to school before though. He had no idea how bad the people here could get. It didn't matter that it was none of their business, they would torment you for it regardless. I hated this school and most of the people in it.

_I have a feeling that some people where going to go out of their way to make mine and Mariks school life a living hell._

* * *

**Woo, finally got this damn chapter done xD  
Thank you to everyone who had been favorited/followed/reviews this story! They really do help me out, and keep me writting more ^^**

Also, If anyone has any ideas or suggestions for the next chapters feel free to voice them. The story isn't set in stone right now so It could easily be changed x3_  
_


	7. Rotten

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh or any of the characters  
**

**Also big thanks to ** **for the idea in this chapter of another couple sticking up for them ^ ^**  
**That really helped me out :D**

* * *

**Marik's POV**

I narrowly dodges the pen that had been flung at my head from the other end of the hallway. Looking up, I was about to glare at whoever threw it, but they had run around the corner, and I could hear their laughs. The whole thing made me sick to my stomach.

At first I hadn't believed Bakura when he told me students would pick on us. After all, it really wasn't any of their business. Looking around I noticed nearly all eyes on me.

Bakura had been right though. Since our kiss, Bakura and I had received both constant stares and glares from students we passed in the hallways. At first it was okay, I could ignore the staring. But after a while we started being verbally abused.

Lost in my thoughts I accidentally bumped into someone, receiving a shove back. I heard him mutter "Stupid Fag..." under his breath and I resumed my staring at the floor, a habit I adopted soon after this whole being bullied thing started.

Bakura shrugged off the insults like they meant nothing. I don't know how he does it. Every time someone insults me like that I feel a stab of hurt, anger and annoyance.

_Is the world really this rotten?_

I walked into my first class, and felt my mood lighten as I glanced at Bakura sitting at his usual seat by the window. He seen me looking at him and smiled.

The other students around us noticed the fact we were looking at each other, and I heard some snigger.

Ignoring them I began walking over to my seat, next to Bakura's, but a student had stuck out his leg as I passed by him, sending me tumbling to the floor in an undignified heap.

_Yes, the world really is this rotten._

I heard Bakura get out of his seat, and he walked over to give me a hand up. I took it, thanking him and rubbing my arm which I had landed badly on, and Bakura turned to glare at the student who tripped me.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he spat out in anger at the student, who I now noticed was Seto Kaiba, the richest kid in school.

I actually became slightly scared at how angry Bakura was right now, and found myself backing away slightly.

Not fazed in the slightest, Kaiba replied back casually "My bad, the runt here just tried to walk over my leg like an idiot. It's his own fault really." he laid back in his chair, relaxed.

"Don't you dare call him a _"Runt" _You big headed bastard. Apologize to him, _now_" Bakura was fuming with anger, now leaning over Kaiba, trying to intimidate him.

I looked around and noticed half the class watching in amusement, others where surprised and slightly scared.

"I'm not saying sorry to some runt. Especially one who's a little faggo-" Kaiba's was cut off mid-sentence as Bakura punched him hard across his cheek. Kaiba grunted and fell off his chair to the ground, where he cradled his now bruised cheek.

I stood in shock, surprised Bakura would go that far. He has panting slightly from anger and he looked like he was about to kick Kaiba, so I quickly stepped forward and help him back.

"Bakura leave him, he's not worth it" he turned to me, and seen the panic in my eyes. After a while his anger faded, and he relaxed.

At this point Kaiba had picked himself up off the floor, and looked like he was about to hurl a million insults Bakura's way, but before he had the chance a teacher spoke up from the doorway.

"What is going on in here!?" she yelled slightly seeing the blood now running down Kaiba's nose, which he had injured after falling to the floor.

The class stood in silence, waiting for someone to speak up and explain what had happened. The teacher knew she wouldn't get an answer, but after looking at Bakura and how I was holding him back she instantly knew he had done it.

"Bakura and Kaiba, I expect to see you both in my office after class." and with that said, she escorted Kaiba out to see the nurse about his nose and cheek.

I heard Bakura chuckle beside me "He had it coming if you ask me." He grinned at me and I offered a small smile in return.

I looked around to see the classes reaction to what had just happened. Although most seemed indifferent or just amused, he noticed a group of students throwing glares at him and Bakura. They where the same group of people who had constantly been harassing him lately. Probably the same people throwing things at me recently too.

The looks they where throwing almost seemed to say "We'll get you for this later."

_Man, my day just keeps getting better and better._

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

I made sure my steps where as slow as they could possible be as I reluctantly made my way to our maths teachers office.

Why did this have to happen?Me and Marik had finally kissed, and everything was going great, and now _this._

I sighed aloud at our horrible misfortune.

At least me and Marik are kind of together now. I smiled to myself remembering the other few kisses we had shared after the incident. Sure, it had been slightly awkward at first, and made worse because of the constant bullying, but I still think we can make it work.

Walking into the teachers office, I glanced at Kaiba already sitting down, no doubt explained his side of the story about how he was completely innocent and I just attacked him for no good reason.

"Kaiba, would you step outside for a moment so I can hear Bakura's side of the story?"

"Of course, Miss Tanaka" Kaiba had even bowed his head slightly at her before getting up and walking out of the room.

Bloody hell, he makes me sick. Sucking up to the teacher like that to get her to believe you is just low.

I sat down, and prepared to explain what happened, intent on making Kaiba look as horrible as possible and himself innocent, without changing the story. Well, _completely,_ anyway.

* * *

**Marik's POV**

Just great. With Bakura talking to the teacher I have no one to mess around with for this class. What if he has to stay in for lunch? I'd be sitting by myself. _What have I done recently to deserve all this bad luck?_

Class was boring, as usual. I sat through most of it half daydreaming and half paying attention. My grades had improved slightly and I was no longer failing thanks to Bakura who helped me catch up with everything.

The bell soon rang indicating the end of class. Getting up I walked out of the room and made my way over to the cafeteria, ready to spend lunch alone, probably faced countless insults and food being launched at my head.

"Marik!" I heard a familiar voice behind me, and turned to see Ryou running to catch up with me.

"Ryou?" He was panting slightly having ran up to me. He wasn't a very athletic person, and very weak. He always sat out during PE.

"Bakura has detention during lunch, so you can sit with me and the others today if you want" he smiled up at me, and I looked over to the table he always sat at.

Over there sat Yugi and his small group of friends. Bakura doesn't like them but I'm not sure why. They seem nice.

"Thanks Ryou" I smiled back down at him and followed him over to the table, where everyone greeted me warmly. _Wow, they're all really nice. I don't see why Bakura could possibly dislike them._

Anzu continued what she was saying from before I sat down "So, as I was saying, Friendship is so great isn't it? I mean, its got to be the _strongest_ force out there! By far! I bet you can do _anything_ if you have friendship!"

She literally continued on like this for 5 minutes straight.

Looking around, I noticed that Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Bakura were smiling, but looked as if they could only just bear her seemingly regular friendship speeches. Yami on the other hand looked like he wasn't paying attention, and was zoned out, apparently accustomed.

After another few minutes I couldn't bear it any-more, so I stood up excusing myself, and went outside to spend the rest of lunch alone in peace.

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

I sat in detention alone, writing out the rules of the school over and over as my punishment. Some punishment. Writing isn't exactly that hard.

I would have been completely fine with this detention if it hadn't meant leaving Marik by himself. I can imagine him having to sit by himself at lunch. More than likely Kaiba and his group would take advantage of that and pick on him.

Or even worse, Ryou might make him sit with Yugi's gang. I shuddered as he imagined Anzu's infamous friendship speeches, then resumed writing out the rules for the 10th time now.

Looking out the window after my hand began to hurt slightly, I was surprised to see Marik sitting outside on a bench by himself. He was staring up at the sky, lost in thought. He looked so content and happy, despite their horrible luck felt his stomach sink as he spotted people approaching Marik.

_Kaiba and his pathetic little group._

He could see Marik panic and stand up, glaring at Kaiba as he said something to him.

Marik started to walk away, but Kaiba grabbed him by the shoulders keeping him in place. Marik looked around suddenly realising there where no teachers nearby and he was out of sight from nearly every student.

I immediately leaped up from his chair at this and quickly ran out the door.

I will _not _let them hurt Marik. I bit down on my tongue, anger increasing as different scenarios at what might happen played in my mind. I focused on getting there quick, sprinting down the hallway and down the stairs, not a care in the world that I would end up with another detention.

* * *

**Marik's POV**

_Oh man, I'm in trouble_

Kaiba had grabbed hold of my shoulders and was now holding me firmly in place. I looked around and realised there was no one in sight. I felt a feeling of dread begin to creep into my body.

I pushed Kaiba away but he just laughed and grabbed both my arms, forcing them behind my back. I struggled but it was hopeless. He was so much stronger than I was.

One of the other students walked towards me slowly and intimidatingly, and I think he was also talking. Probably more insults. But I wasn't paying attention to him. My mind was busy thinking of ways to get out of this situation.

I could call out for help but no one else was outside, so no one would hear. And I don't want to give Kaiba any kind of satisfaction out of this.

The only thing I could think of was to stand and take it, which I was now ready to do.

The other student pulled back his arm, ready to punch. I heard Kaiba behind me say something about payback, as I waited for the students fist to connect with my face.

_**"Stop!"**_

I heard someone yell, and so I opened my eyes hesitantly, still unsure if the student had actually lowered his arm or not.

I suddenly realised that Yugi and his group where running up to us, and I also seen other students begin to pour out from the cafeteria to see what's going on.

Yami walked up to Kaiba and forced him to release me, then Ryou ushered me over to him and his friends.

I walked over quickly without hesitating and watched as Yami confronted Kaiba and his small group by himself.

"Kaiba, just what where you and your friends about to do to Marik here?" he sounded pretty angry, despite us having never talked.

"What did it look like? I was giving him what he deserved! We can't have people like _him _in our school." he wrinkled his nose in disgust when he said "them"

Yami seemed to grow angrier at this. At this point nearly half of the people who had been sitting indoors where now standing in groups nearby watching. Normally Marik would have seen most of them indifferent or not caring, but to his surprise they seemed sorry for Marik, and angry at Kaiba.

_Ah, but of course, Yami is without a doubt the most popular guy in our school. _It made sense how their opinions would change like that. Most of the students in this school are like sheep, always following the leader.

"Marik!?" I heard Bakura's voice and turned to see him running towards me, concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?" He quickly asked once reaching me.

I nodded quickly and smiled "Yami saved me just in time." Bakura seemed to relax, but tensed again once he looked at Kaiba, fire in his eyes.

He stepped forward, next to Yami.

"So, Kaiba. Where you that butt-hurt about me punching you that you had to go and try to do the same to Marik? Man, you're pathetic" he spat on the ground, showing Kaiba his opinion of him. "I guess you didn't learn your lesson the first time. Here, allow me to re teach you."

Bakura had begun to step forward to follow through with his threats, but Yami stopped him.

"More violence is pointless Bakura." Marik seen several students nearby nod and voice their agreement.

It was both surprising and creepy how being popular means your opinions get agreed with so quickly like that.

"I have nothing against you Yami," Kaiba said "Just against those _fags. _This doesn't involve you, so why don't you stay out of my way and let me teach them a lesson?"

"They've done nothing to you Kaiba. And yes, this does involve me. Would it surprise you to know I am just like them?"

Marik heard surprised gasps all around him as the words left Yami's mouth. _I have to admit, I didn't see that coming either. _Even Kaiba looked shocked.

Marik watched as Yugi stepped forward to stand beside Yami, and they smiled at each other.

"So am I" Yugi added in a small voice, and then Yami reached down to ruffle Yugi's hair slightly.

_They're together? That's even more surprising. I defiantly didn't see that coming. _

Then again, they where always around each other, and had even gotten matching haircuts, which Marik had found strange when he first noticed. I suppose they are cute together though.

Marik looked around and he seen people had gotten over the shock and some where smiling and chattering among themselves about this very interesting development.

Kaiba looked around defeated, realising everyone had suddenly without warning switched sides.

He made a small noise of disgust before walking away, indicating for his small group of friends to follow. Marik watched happily as he noticed some students frowning at Kaiba, or muttering angrily.

I looked at Bakura, who was looking at Yami and Yugi with calculating eyes. Maybe thinking they're not so bad after all.

Bakura caught me looking at him and smiled at me. I returned the smile and leaned into him slightly.

_Looks like our lucks finally beginning to change._

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

"Thanks so much for saving me back there Yami" Marik smiled up at Yami gratefully, who gave a small smile of his own in return.

"It was nothing. I couldn't stand seeing you both being picked on like that. I knew I had to do something."

Marik Yami and Yugi continued to talk among themselves, mostly about how unfair Kaiba was and how happy they all where about the students seeming to accept them now.

I was defiantly happy, don't get me wrong. I hated seeing Marik down everyday when he was insulted or had things hurled at him. But I wasn't really the type of person to celebrate so happily like this, so I just kept to myself instead, waiting for lunch to end.

Once the bell finally rang, I realised I still hadn't said thank you to Yami for saving Marik and for making both our lives so much easier now.

"Yami!" I said loudly as he walked down the hall heading to his next class. He turned as he heard his name called.

I threw him one of my rare genuine and wide smiles and I could see looks of disbelief and suprise in all students nearby.

"Thank you, Yami." I said simply, and he smiled back in return.

_Well, with the bullying problem now out of the way, me and Marik could begin to enjoy our new relationship._

* * *

**Also, Thank you to Aifas and Mercy for reviewing my earlier chapters ^ ^  
And thanks to everyone else reviewing/favoriting/following :D  
**

**I've noticed I've begun writting longer and longer chapters, but It's also taking longer so I'm not sure if this is a good thing or not ^ ^'**

**I'm sorry if the writting is poor quality, Its just after 3:30AM and I couldn't sleep so I wrote this instead x3**  
**Hope you like this chapter. Things are finally looking up for them now ^ ^**


	8. Christmas Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh or these characters.**

**Also I'm sorry for this taking so long D: But it's here now so enjoy ^ ^**

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

I smiled to myself as Marik walked out of his house to stare upwards in amazement. He watched with wide eyes as the small puffs of snow floated downwards and gathered in small bunches on the ground around us.

Marik reacted the same way each time it had snowed. He had never seen snow before moving here because he had lived in Egypt. I couldn't help but laugh when he seen it for the first time.

We had sat in maths class and someone looked out the window, and had shouted "It's snowing!". Everyone else's reaction had either been to stare at it in dismay or become excited because it was close to Christmas. Marik, on the other hand had stumbled out of his seat and nearly face planted into the window trying to get a better look.

"Ready to go?" I asked him, coming back into reality.

He nodded and laughed "I wouldn't be standing out here in the cold if I wasn't."

We stared our long walk towards the cinema.

Marik had wanted to see a new movie really badly, so I offered to take him. It was some sort of romantic and comedy thing. I didn't pay attention to what it was because I'm personally not into those kinds of movies, but I'll watch it anyway if it will make Marik happy.

"Why is it so cold?" he complained while rubbing his arms to try to keep warm.

"I told to buy a scarf hat and gloves as soon as you could." In fact I was sure I had told him about 5 times now.

He made a small noise of disbelief "Well I didn't think _anywhere _could be this cold."

I rolled my eyes at his complaining, and took my scarf and handed it to him. He looked up at me gratefully before taking it and wrapping it around his neck, trying to keep in as much heat as possible.

"Thanks, but, won't you be cold now?"

"I'm used to the cold." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

I looked over at him and he was rubbing his hands now, and looked down at himself trying to find pockets. I laughed at him and he looked up to snap at me, but I had taken off one of my gloves and was holding it out to him. He pulled it on and said thanks again.

I reached out and grabbed his other hand without a glove, and he jumped slightly in surprise. Although I had no problem with showing how we felt for each other in public, Marik still became nervous.

"Don't worry, no one's going to stare. It's just to keep your other hand warm." I reassured him, and although that was part of the truth I also just enjoyed holding his hand.

He relaxed slightly, and we talked the rest of the journey. When we got to the cinema I looked at how long it was and internally groaned.

This was going to be a long, boring movie. I then thought to myself jokingly _"Marik, I hope you appreciate the small sacrifices I make for you."_

* * *

**Marik's POV**

I rambled on and on about the movie to Bakura, who just smiled and nodded in response. He clearly didn't enjoy it very much, but he sat through it with me regardless, and for that I was thankful.

I forced myself to talk about other things, not wanting Bakura to become overly bored, when my stomach suddenly made a loud rumbling noise and I realised how hungry I was. Bakura laughed loudly and I blushed, embarrassed.

"Want to get something to eat? There's a good restaurant near here." he gestured lazily off in one direction and I nodded.

The walk hadn't been long, and when we walked in it defiantly looked like a good place to eat. The entire thing was spotless, and well designed. It wasn't empty or overly crowded with people either. I could see the staff busy taking orders and handing out food.

We sat down in the corner of the restaurant away from others so we could talk freely about anything we wanted. We talked for a while then someone came over to take our orders. Bakura had ordered his usual Steak,_ I swear, he's obsessed with the stuff_! I then realised I was being slightly hypocritical since I nearly always ordered salad, which I did again today.

"The Christmas party is coming up soon." Bakura was lazily moving the menu around the table, probably already bored waiting for his food.

"Christmas party...?" I had no idea what Christmas was, or why there would be a party for it. Bakura looked at me in disbelief for a second before making a small "Ah" sound of understanding.

"That's right, you wouldn't know about Christmas. Well, basically everyone celebrates and gives each other presents on that day. If you're a child you're told about Santa, who goes around on Christmas night giving out presents to kids who behave."

I sat in silence, this processing through my head. "Oh...then what's this Christmas party?"

He nodded "Our school holds one every year. Basically they have free food, play music and you dance. That's about it really. I think they have a raffle too, but I was always more interested in the free food."

I rolled my eyes "No surprise there then. When is it?"

"The Christmas party is on the 21st of this month, and Christmas it on the 25th."

"Really?" my eyes widened "My Birthday is on the 23rd."

He raised an eyebrow at me "Well, that's going to be one busy week."

"So, are you going to go to the Christmas party?" I asked, eager to see what its like.

"Of course." He grinned "Like I said, they have free food."

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

I walked out of my house and locked the door behind me. Ryou had left for the party earlier with his friends, who where all going to help set up. I looked over to see Marik sitting on his bike, waiting for me to get on.

I was scared to death by these things, but we would get there faster on this. If we walked we would both be freezing to death by the time we arrived.

I walked over to see he was wearing normal looking clothes for once. He had on black jeans, like myself, and had on a simple long sleeved white top with a black leather jacket. I had on a black and white striped shirt with a black jacket. Know I realise why people always accuse me of dressing "emo".

"Hurry up Bakura, we're going to be late!" Marik's teeth where chattering from the cold.

I walked over and slowly got on the bike "That wouldn't be my fault, you're the one who took so long getting here." I wrapped my arms around Marik and hugged him tightly, preparing myself for the journey ahead.

Marik sensed my discomfort and reassured me "I'll drive slow. Just hold on tight and close your eyes."

I was embarrassed about looking scared of something small like this, but as soon as the bike took off I was clinging tightly to Marik, not daring to open my eyes an inch.

The journey lasted a short 5 minutes, but had felt like an agonising hour for me.

I didn't get off the bike immediately, instead nuzzling into Marik, able to enjoy our closeness that this vehicle of death wasn't moving.

After moving my head so it was rested in the crook of his neck Marik finally spoke up.

"U-um, Bakura? Maybe we should go inside, It's freezing out here." He was heating up from embarrassment. I swear, no one is as easily flustered as Marik.

"Really?" I whispered into his ear "You feel pretty warm to me..." Moving my head downwards I nibbled his neck very gently, and I heard him stifle a moan.

He reached down and unwound my arms from around him, then quickly got off the bike. I pouted at him for ruining the moment, but followed.

"I hope this year won't be as boring as the last." I mused, remembering how dead it was. Nothing exciting happened. Everyone stood around dancing stiffly like robots, and overall the entire thing was just very awkward.

"Yes, but you're forgetting something." He grinned widely.

I raised an eyebrow at him "And that thing is...?"

"Last year, they didn't have _me_ there!"

* * *

**Marik's POV**

The moment we walked in the door Bakura pounced at the food table, claiming as much food as he possibly could in one moment. I ran over to follow him, and watched as he began stuffing food from each plate into his mouth in a very undignified way.

"You know, for someone who eats like a pig, you're as thin as a stick. How's that supposed to work?" I asked, slightly jealous.

He shrugged at me "I guess I'm lucky." and resumed stuffing his face.

I rolled my eyes at him before casting my gaze around the room, taking in my surroundings. Music was blaring loudly in the background. Nearly everyone was here at this point, in groups talking or near the front of the hall dancing. We had ended up arriving slightly late. I noticed Ryou standing at the other side of the room with his friends. He caught me looking at him, smiled, and gestured for me and Bakura to join them.

It had been a challenge to get Bakura to leave the food table, and even when leaving he had taken a plate and tried to fit as much on it as possible.

Ryou laughed at Bakura's strange eating habit once we walked over.

"So what do you think of the decorating?" Ryou beamed, clearly proud of their work.

Looking around, he had every reason to be. They had done a wonderful job in turning this drab school hall into a suitable room for partying in.

"It's amazing, you guys must have worked the entire day to get it looking like this."

Looking towards the front of the hall I noticed a massive tree, covered from top to bottom in lots of different colourful decorations and lights. I pointed it out and asked what it was.

"That's a Christmas tree," Bakura said through mouthfuls of food. "People get a tree for their home on Christmas and decorate them like that. I've never bothered with them though. It's too much hassle."

It looked amazing. I made my mind up to get a tree like that and do the same in my home, even though it was probably too late at this stage.

I looked around and noticed nearly all Yugi's group just standing over here in the corner. Duke was sometimes included in their small friendship circle but most of the time he was busy trying to seduce girls, and was seen with a new one every week.

"Why aren't any of you guys dancing?" I asked them.

Yami and Yugi had both said they didn't like dancing, Tristan and Anzu both shrugged and said they would later. Bakura and Ryou both complained that they couldn't dance, but Joey on the other hand boasted.

"The people in this school can't handle my dance moves! I would blow them all away if I joined them. I wouldn't want to make them feel bad about their own dancing."

I quickly found myself rising to his challenge. "Really? I'm a pretty good dancer myself. Probably better than you..." I said slyly, wanting him to overreact..

I could see fire in his eyes "Is that a challenge?"

"If you want it to be." I grinned like a cat at him, ready to dominate the dance floor. I was confident with my dancing, so I was sure I would win.

The rest of the group paused their conversations to watch our exchange with interest. Everyone looked eager to see us go through with the challenge apart from Ryou, who was most likely scared that we would fight about it.

"Okay, we'll see who's the better dancer. Come on then!" He shouted the last part while running off towards the dance floor, and I quickly followed.

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

A dance competition? That should be interesting. I've never seen Marik dance before, but he sounded and looked pretty confident.

Looking over I seen Joey pushing people aside, forcing them to make room for himself and Marik. They quickly realised what this meant and formed a neat circle around them, all cheering. The song that had played just ended, and the next one began playing.

Joey had started, throwing out as many simple hip-hop moves he knew all at once. They moves where good but he was completely off rhythm. The rest of the students cheered regardless, clearly loving this little challenge. I had to admit, it had livened up the place slightly.

After a shirt while Joey stood up straight, finished with his random routine. He grinned widely and gestured at Marik to begin his own.

Marik immediately began dancing, extremely confident with himself and his moves. He twisted, turned and moved in time with the music. He continued for a while, and the more he danced the wider Joey's eyes became. He looked like he wanted to melt into the floor at this point.

Everyone was chanting Marik's name loudly and he finished dancing. I had to admit he was an incredibly good dancer. He smiled shyly at everyone around him, then moved out of the crowd with Joey to join us again.

"Woah, Marik, you're really good at dancing!" Ryou said, eyes still wide after watching Marik on the dance floor.

Joey was grumbling to himself, and eventually walked off somewhere to talk to other students.

After complimenting Marik's dancing skills he tried his best to drag me over to the front of the hall to join the masses of students that had now resumed their original places dancing.

"Marik, I already told you, I can't dance!" I grabbed the table beside me to hold ground as Marik pulled and tugged my other arm.

"Come on Bakura, loosen up a little!" He giggling at my reluctance, and sounded unbelievably cute while doing so, but I still wasn't giving in.

"_Mistletoe!_" One of the many students suddenly proclaimed from the far side of the hall. I heard gasps from the front of the room where people had gathered to see who had been caught underneath it.

The crowd made it difficult to see who was stuck below it, so I reacted quickly and got up on the table, and nearly fell off it again when I caught a glimpse of who it was.

* * *

**lololol cliffhanger. Because why not?**

**So yeah, Thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorites or follows my stories ^ ^ You guys are awesome :D**

**School is starting up again now, so that will probably affect my updating times :/**  
**Then again, It might not. I might end up writing more to procrastinate against homework. Who knows? xD**


	9. Lucky

**Sorry this took a bit longer than I had hoped for, but I was going through some major writers block, same goes for the other story I'm currently writing which I have yet to update ^ ^'  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters  
**

* * *

**Mariks POV**

There was a commotion about who was caught, but from where we where standing me and Bakura couldn't see who it was.

Bakura hopped on to the table beside him, and his expression changed to surprise, and then amusement as he doubled over laughing.

"Marik, get up here now!" still laughing hysterically he reached out a hand to pull me up on to the table with him.

I looked across the room to see who could have caused this reaction for Bakura.

I glimpsed blondish, yellow hair in the centre of the crowd. _Joey?_

People where blocking my view of who he was underneath the mistletoe with, and I moved my head slightly to the side, and nearly toppled off the side of the table in surprise.

_Kaiba!_

His expression was of surprise, and he didn't have a clue what to do. Looking around him he looked for a way out but the crowd was not about to let him escape.

Bakura was still laughing at Kaiba's situation, and I couldn't help but feel amused myself at his bad luck.

_Who would have guessed the well-known homophobe of the school would now be forced to kiss another guy? I doubt he'll do it though. He's probably going to run now._

Joey looked flustered, and I noticed his face now turning bright red at being stuck in this situation.

The entire time I've been at the school those two have always had it out for each other, firing insults back and forth. Ryou had once suggested Joey had a thing for Kaiba, because he would never shut up about him. Joey denied it of course, but Ryou was sure of it. From Joey's reaction I guess he's been proved right.

"Come on, let's get closer." Bakura got down off the table, dragging me with him and through the crowd gathered around the two. He seemed eager to watch this embarrassing moment for Kaiba in the best place possible.

The people we shoved past gave weak protests but moved out of the way regardless. We somehow managed to make it to the very front, where we could see the situation perfectly.

The crowd was not shouting impatiently, demanding they kiss. Kaiba looked at them irritably, and Joey looked like he wanted to melt into the floor.

"Just kiss already!" Someone yelled from the crowd. They still hesitated.

Suddenly Bakura shouted "What's wrong Kaiba? You scared?" He taunted him from the sidelines.

Kaiba sneered at Bakura, and to everyone's surprise, moved forward and pressed his own lips to Joey's, and the entire room froze.

All the girls began squealing as the kiss continued on, and the boys all seemed embarrassed or where laughing awkwardly.

I couldn't help but be surprised. I hadn't expected Kaiba to actually go ahead with this. He even kissed him full on. If he had wanted he could have kissed him of the cheek, and left it at that.

After a few more moments Kaiba broke the kiss, and looked around at the cheering crowd, face now red. Joey stared up at him shocked.

Kaiba quickly tried to defend himself "I had to do it, so don't get the wrong idea." He quickly retreated, going outside for air.

The crowd eventually scattered, everyone still hyping about the kiss.

Ryou and the others joined myself, Bakura and Joey, still at the front of the room. Ryou was beaming while looking at Joey's still coloured face.

"Told you so!" He shouted out like an annoying child, that loved being proved right.

"Shut up!" Joey snapped quickly. "I'd never like an asshole like him!"

We all laughed at Joey's constant denial, and the party eventually continued on like it never happened. Of course, it was something no one would forget, and will probably follow Kaiba for the rest of his time at this school.

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

_Well, that was certainly a surprise._

I had never expected Kaiba to do that, especially after how badly he treated myself and Marik months back. It was possible he had changed since then, but it was still a big turn.

After another while of chatting, Marik was once again attempting to get me to dance.

"It'll be fun Bakura! Please?" He tugged on my arm, throwing me his best puppy dog eyes that he knew I couldn't resist.

I stared defiantly for a few moments before giving in, mumbling "Fine." Before I had even finished the word Marik had began pulling me off towards the dance floor at top speed.

Once there, I began to worry, but once I looked around I relaxed. It didn't matter how bad I was at dancing, nearly everyone else is just as god awful as I am.

Marik, on the other hand was stealing the dance floor, and I realised I probably looked ridiculous trying to dance next to him, but I didn't really care.

Soon after we started dancing the song stopped half way through, and an announcer broke the complaints of the teens around me.

"Okay folks, get ready for the last dance of tonight! This is a slow dance, so grab a partner and get ready!"

Suddenly everyone looked excited and couples began to pair up, waiting for the song to start.

My eyes met Mariks, but he looked reluctant to dance.

"I don't know how to slow dance..." He admitted, embarrassed.

I laughed "It's not that hard, you'll do fine." stepping forward I wrapped both my arms around his waist. "Just follow my lead."

The song started and was began swaying slowly in time with the music. I knew how to dance like this properly, so I had no worries. Marik on the other hand kept glancing down to make sure he didn't accidentally step on my feet.

"You're doing fine" I reassured him with a smile, and he looked up, still nervous.

Reaching upwards I moved back a stray hair that had fallen in front of his face, then closed the distance between us with a brief kiss.

When we broke apart I gently grabbed his hand and walked us over to the side lines.

All the seats were taken, so I instead hopped up onto a table, and Marik joined me. We sat comfortably, him leaning in to me, until the dance ended and the announcer spoke again.

"Time for the raffle" I murmured into Mariks hair, where I had rested my head.

I didn't want to bother; I never won anything, but Marik, enthusiastic again practically jumped over to where they started describing the prizes.

They weren't actually half bad this year, I'll give them that. The prizes that stuck out the most where the top 3. 3rd place was a mobile, 2nd a Dsi, and 1st place was a wii gaming console.

Myself and Marik had each bought 5 tickets, although it was very unlikely one of us would win. I stood impatiently waiting for the announcer to call out the numbers.

* * *

**Marik's POV **

The first prizes given away where the cheapest, and I was determined to win one of the best. Bakura seemed laid back, not expecting to win anything. Maybe he was right, it was unlikely, but there was still a chance at least!

One by one, the prizes went. I waited patiently, listening out for the last three.

Finally, he got to them. I listened intently for the first one to be given away.

"43!" He called, and I _cursed_. That hadn't even close to my numbers. But, there were still two more to be given away, so I wasn't going to give up hope yet!

"150!"

_Dammit! _

That was another one gone, and now there was only one prize left. The entire crowd seemed tense now, all wanting their number to be called. After he handed down the prize to the winner, he got out the last ticket and stood in silence for a moment. _Man, I hate it when people do this..._

"...And lastly... Ticket number 102!" I looked down at my tickets in utter dismay. I had numbers 97 to 101. My ticket was _one number off._

Bakura knew this and wrapped his arm around my shoulder in a comforting way, but then we both turned to see the lucky winner of the wii.

Kaiba.

Of course. It just_ had_ to be him. This entire night seemed rigged somehow, with all these coincidences.

He didn't seem happy to be winning it, but didn't say anything.

That signalled the end of the night, and some people began to leave. We stayed for a while longer chatting.

"Dammit! I really wanted that wii! I was one ticket off! That can't be fair at all!" I ranted on and on to Bakura, Ryou and the others, who all tried to calm me down unsuccessfully.

"Marik."

Kaiba had suddenly spoke from behind me and I nearly jumped a mile. Turning, he shoved the bow with the wii he had just won into my hands.

I looked down at the wii, then up to him in surprise and confusion.

"...you can't actually be giving this to me..." I didn't understand why he would want to do something like this for me, the person he had _hated_ not that long ago.

"You seemed upset. And I already have a wii back home, so I thought why not?" He stood uncomfortably, feeling lots of eyes on him, so he turned to leave.

"Thanks so much Kaiba!" I shouted, smiling to myself at this incredible turn of luck I was having.

Looking behind me, everyone was staring after Kaiba in surprise.

"Did that actually just happen...?" Bakura asked, and everyone nodded slowly, all still slightly shocked by his sudden act of kindness.

"Tonight defiantly went better than I expected!" I laughed, incredibly happy with my new wii console.

Suddenly Bakura asked "How are you going to get that home?" I didn't know what he meant for a second but then realised I had come here by motorcycle.

Bakura and Ryou where getting dropped off home by Joey and Tristan, so there would be no one to make sure the wii doesn't fall off the bike.

I sat in silence, trying to think of a way because Ryou spoke up.

"Me and Bakura could hold on to it for tonight for you, then you can come around to ours tomorrow to pick it up." He suggested, and I handed over my wii to Bakura, reluctant to part with it so soon. I had wanted to set it up immediately but there was no way I was driving with the chance of it falling off and breaking.

After waving our goodbyes, we all went our own ways.

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

"So what do you think?" Ryou asked myself, Joey and Tristan.

Once we had gotten into the car Ryou had explained to us his idea for Marik's birthday. He wanted to throw a surprise party at our house for him, and invite everyone he was close to at school.

Even though I had hoped for a small party of just myself and Marik, the surprise party was still a good idea.

Joey and Tristan instantly voiced their agreement, and I simply nodded.

Ryou said happily "Then it's sorted!" He arranged times for us to meet, before asking "So, what did you guys get Marik?"

Joey shrugged and answered first "I just got a cool shirt. The guy's hard to buy for. He doesn't really have any hobbies or anything like that."

We looked over to Tristan who admitted he hadn't got anything yet. "I have a card, but I'm hoping I'll see something soon that I can get him."

"You could get him a game for the wii?" Ryou suggested and Tristan looked relived, and thanked Ryou for the good idea.

"What did you get him Ryou?" I asked.

He smiled "I seen this awesome pair of golden bracelets, which match his earnings and necklace perfectly!"

Joey and Tristan huffed from the front of the car at the good gift, and then they all asked me what I had bought him.

I smiled to myself remembering it.

"I got him something I'm sure he's going to love."

They bugged me for more details, but I decided to keep it a secret until the party. I couldn't wait to see Marik's reaction when I gave it too him.

* * *

**One person guessed right, that Kaiba was under the mistletoe x3  
I would have out Ryou under it but, I had no idea who I would pair him with xD I was considering making it him and Marik actually, but then was against it x3**

Anyways, hope you like it x3 Apologies for any typo's, I've written this at 4am xD  



	10. Surprises

**Apologies for this taking so long D:  
I've been settling into school, and I honestly didn't know hoe to continue this for ages. I have a small holiday now, so I can fit in some writing :D Hope this chapter is okay ^ ^  
**

* * *

**Marik's POV**

Hopping off my motorcycle, I strolled down the impressive garden, taking in the full height and magnificence of the Touzoku household. The thing must have cost a fortune. I walked up to the front door, and hesitated to ring the doorbell.

Bakura had invited me over, but he didn't mention my birthday once. I hinted a few times, but he didn't pick up. Has he really forgotten?

Bringing up my hand, I knocked on the door instead. It felt less intimidating that way.

"Come on in Marik!" It was Ryou who shouted an answer.

I turned the handle and pushed the door open, slightly glum that Bakura hadn't been waiting for me. After all, he invited me, and any time before now he had always invited me in.

Walking in to the house, I noticed how empty and lifeless the front hall seemed. I walked on into the house, and finally into the main room; the living room.

As I walked in the door, I nearly fell over in shock.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone hopped up from their hiding places, and I could only stand like an owl, wide-eyed, staring back.

Everyone laughed at my expression, and Bakura ran forward to embrace me in a hug.

"I take it you liked the surprise?" he said when he felt me laugh slightly.

I mentally hit myself on the head for being so clueless. How had I not seen this coming? It was completely obvious now, thinking back on it!

But I suppose back home I would never expect this type of thing. No one ever remembered it back there. No one really cared.

Quickly, I threw all negative thoughts out of my mind and focused on the present time, and how nice everyone was being to me.

Ryou had put out food and snacks everyone, and immediately everyone ran for it.

I looked around to see everyone who had come. Yugi and Yami had come, and were connected at the hip as usual. Anzu, Tristan and Joey where all stuffing their faces now, Anzu less enthusiastic though, probably worrying about her figure. To my surprise, I noticed Kaiba! He was sitting on the couch watching some boring looking program on the TV.

He looked uninterested and bored, but that didn't matter to me. The fact he had actually shown up was enough to shock me.

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

"Marik, come over here!" Ryou shouted from the other side of the room, sitting down holding a small box in his lap. "It's time to open your presents!"

Marik looked around and noticed everyone grabbing their presents.

"You all got me something? You really didn't have to!" He blushed, embarrassed, but we could all tell how happy he was.

"Hold on a second." I said, and ran upstairs to go get my present. After getting it, I put it into a box and carefully brought it down the stairs.

"Hurry up Bakura!" Joey yelled impatiently. I grunted at him and sat down along with everyone else.

"Me first!" Joey and Tristan shouted in unison. They glared at each other, before Tristan gave in and let Joey present his gift.

Marik shredded the wrapping excitedly, and pulled out a nice looking shirt. He smiled and thanked Joey. Next up was Tristan, who had taken Ryou's advice and gotten him a wii game. Marik smiled at his thoughtfulness and thanked him too.

I was happy Marik was enjoying himself, but was secretly growing impatient.

Anzu had gotten Marik a custom bike helmet. He gasped and hugged her.

"Thank you so much Anzu!"

"It is your birthday," she smiled "and now Bakura can use your old helmet!"

My stomach sank at that. No one else knew how terrified I was of that blasted thing. Next up was Kaiba.

Marik hadn't been expecting one from him. "You already gave me the wii from the Halloween party though," he protested "you really don't have to give me anything else."

Kaiba responded by simply pushing the small bag into his hands. It was a card.

We were all expecting a plain birthday card, but when Marik opened it something fell out onto his lap. He gasped as he held it up. Money!

It wasn't a normal amount of money either. Kaiba had gotten him $120, and we all stared at him in surprise. He didn't seem to catch on that was a bit much for a casual birthday gift.

Marik tried to give it back, but Kaiba wouldn't let him. After thanking Kaiba, Ryou handed his present over to Marik.

"I hope it's okay..." Ryou laughed.

Opening the gift, Marik revealed two gold bracelets, that matched his earrings perfectly. He put them on right away, and gave Ryou a small hug and a big thank you.

Finally, it was my turn.

* * *

**Marik's POV**

I was extremely grateful for all the presents I got. Everyone had been really thoughtful. Bakura moved forward, and I found myself really excited to open his present. I had no idea what he could have got me.

He told me to be careful with the box when handing it to me, and I swear I felt something move.

I gently undid the bow holding the wrapping together, and a small whine noise came from the box. Ryou gasped, and his eyes lit up when he realized what Bakura had got me.

I opened the box and looked in. No...he couldn't have...

Reaching in, I gently took out a small white puppy, with a collar around its neck. Everyone gasped, and Bakura smiled and my expression.

I leaned over and hugged him tightly, being careful with the puppy.

"Oh my god, Bakura, you got me a puppy? He's amazing!" I laughed in delight.

"I remembered a while back you said you really wanted one."

* * *

"_Hey, Bakura?" _

"_Hmm?" he turned over slightly so he could see me. We were lying on the grass in the park._

"_Have you ever had a pet?" I asked with bright eyes._

_He laughed "That's very random." he thought for a moment "No, but I think Ryou had a goldfish once. Why?"_

_I sighed "I've always wanted a puppy, but Ishizu never let me get one." I pouted at him "Be a dear and buy me one?" I said jokingly._

_He laughed again "Why not get one yourself?" _

_I considered that, then shrugged "I don't think Ishizu would let me keep one at our house. If I did get one though, I would defiantly call it Rishid."  
_

_Bakura hummed in thoughtfulness at that, and we continued talking about other things. _

* * *

"You actually remembered that?" I was surprised he would. It was such a small detail. Looking down at the puppy's collar, I noticed the name "Rishid" in gold lettering. And hugged Bakura even tighter.

"Of course I did, I could tell how much you wanted one." Everyone around us was smiling, but I could tell soon they might feel awkward. I gave Bakura a quick kiss as thanks, not wanting to make everyone feel out-of-place, and the party continued.

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

I was really happy Marik had loved what I bought him. For the entire party he was playing with the puppy.

After giving out the presents we played a few party games, danced, and just talked in general. It was all very relaxed, until Anzu noticed Kaiba and Joey getting a bit too close. It stirred up some speculations, but Kaiba of course denied them all.

After the party ended, which was pretty late, Marik came up to me.

"Bakura, I was just thinking, what if Ishizu doesn't let me keep him at our house?" he asked, hugging the puppy in his arms.

"She will, don't worry." I ruffled his hair slightly "and if she doesn't, he can stay here until you can change her mind"

He thanked and hugged me again, before getting a lift home with Joey, Tristan and Anzu in Joey's car. Sadly, he couldn't take the motorcycle with the puppy, so he would have to walk out to get it tomorrow.

I stayed focused on the big feeling of happiness inside me from Marik's reaction to the puppy. It was the reaction I had hoped for. Ryou and I cleared up the mess left, and talked about the party.

This week had been really busy so far. Next up on this busy week, Christmas.


End file.
